Dark Rocket Knight Axel:Opossum's Waltz
by Luiz Prower
Summary: This story takes place after the Genisis version of Sparkster and the story considers the Genisis version 3rd in the series. The story is about Axel and his misadventures through the physical and mental realm. Sidestory is thrown into the mix!
1. DRKA:OP 1

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Konami or Nintendo

_**Dark Rocket Knight Axel-Opossum's Waltz**_

**_Prologue-Dark Rocket Knight's Lament_**

"_**Punishment for Self-Failure"**_

Axel Gear, the Dark Rocket Knight wearing a dark purple armor, was a strong, red haired Opossum. Unfortunately he was an evil knight who sought conquest on the planet of Elhorn. He made three attempts to conquer the kingdom of Zebulos, but all attempts were foiled by the good rocket knight Sparkster. His original plan was Quite simple, kill the only one that can stop him and use an opposing kingdom as a base of operations and capture Princess Sherry (which incidentally he had a crush on), then when Zebulos was conquered he would betray his allies and wed the princess of the kingdom he sought after and rule the world. Unfortunately for him, the opossum he killed was not just a master rocket knight, it was Sparkster's master, Mifune, and this only gave Sparkster more power to defeat Axel on all three accounts.

Axel was now sitting on rubble of Gedol's castle; he would have left if not trapped in the magical subspace created by his employer. He was angry for his self-failure; however he considered his tomb his punishment. A hell in waiting for the hell he will enter when his body gives out. Such an Escape artist as to escape the destruction of the Pig Star, and even his "Gear Mech" when he did battle against Sparkster for what was the first mech battle he has done in space, yet he could not escape something as a trifle as gap of dimensions. Axel now feels that his lust of power, his hate for Sparkster, his love for Sherry, was all for naught if he knew this was his fate. Locked forever in-between Dimensions. At least it gave him time to think.

Axel is sitting on a floating pillar from the floating remnants of the castle, pondering to himself:

"So, this is how my legacy ends. Trapped in the void that represents my eternal tomb"

Axel jumps from the pillar onto floating rubble. "How could I be so foolish? Fighting Sparkster here was a mistake I myself made. And he took my sword and fused it with the 6 other legendary blades to become a force that I could not even hope to defeat. Then after he defeated that fool, Gedol, he broke through the subspace itself to return to our original dimension"

Axel floats down to the throne room where the final battle took place between Sparkster and Gedol. "I was too weak to escape, and defeated and dishonored by the removal of my helmet and sword. I could have had Zebulos, the world, why, even princess Sherry would have been mine. And yet despite beating that fool Mifune, I could not beat that poor excuse of a fighter that was just a mere squire to that opossum"

Axel walks to the nearby throne and sits, resting his head on his hand. " But, after analyzing the situation, I was too arrogant to see that Sparkster was indeed the better fighter, my first true encounter on Devotindo's Pig Star was a truly an exhilarating fight, I had never thought Sparkster would be so good a fighter. And because of my arrogance I failed my true chance to succeed. And my second attempt had no real true hope as Sparkster was already too powerful to handle by Lioness. Even I could not beat him. And yet when I fought him here, when I had found one of the legendary swords and claimed it as my own, I could still not defeat him!"

"Alas, I will never be able to get another chance."

Axel dozed asleep on the tattered throne and dreamed a dream of destruction, conquest, and even love that quickly turned into a nightmare of defeat at the hands of Sparkster, Sadly not even Axel Gear's dream haven is safe from the menacing rocket knight hero. Axel struggled against the apparition but to no avail, and the phantom sword of the demon eyed Sparkster struck through Axel, just as everything around them both began to disappear into a bright light that engulfed both combatants.

Axel, Still unconscious, Stirred on the throne and swung his armored fist into the air like a flail and tilted and shook as the throne lost balance and caused Axel to fall and awake in a daze.

"ARGHFREGALEIDKF" was all he could muster as he tried to defeat a mere piece of tapestry.

Axel finally awoke when the dowel holding the tapestry fell and smacked him in the face.

"AHH! Ahh, Dammit! Why does he curse me even now, perhaps it is more punishment for bringing it upon myself ever..y…time…"

A shiny stone near where Axel fell was lying, hidden under debris that Axel's flailing had uncovered.

"What is this?" Axel said as picking up and examining the Dark red oval stone.

"WAIT! This…this is it, the source of Gedol's magic! His very life-force! The magical stone he calls the Heartstone."

Axel's excitement was soon quieted when he saw the Heartstone had a crack

"Alas, it is worthless. The very stone is useless to me. The slice to the forehead must have cracked it, I cannot manipulate the subspace with this junk."

Axel took the stone and skipped it into a wall. Upon impact with the wall, the stone release blood red sparks. Axel noticed this and at first thought nothing of it until an idea popped into his head.

"Wait, perhaps this stone might have a final use. If I throw it into subspace it might create a distortional wormhole for me to pass through, or it might destroy this entire dimension with me in it"

Axel carefully picked up the sparkling stone and activated his rocket pack to travel to the end of the subspace line.

"Here we are, my final chance, you better be good for something"

Axel winds up his pitch

"HERE WE GO!"

Axel throws the stone into the end of subspace creating a black and blood red wormhole appear in front of him with violent winds brushing towards him. Amidst the dimensional storm Axel is Cackling.

"This is it, my salvation, I was a fool to think I can't win. When I return, I will finally have, once again, the chance to rule this world and to destroy Sparkster ONCE AND FOR…WAH WAH WAIT AHH!"

Axel quickly rockets toward the quickly closing wormhole and warps through it

Perhaps Axel's torment will perhaps lead him to a road of righteousness or his lust of power and revenge will darken more of his soul. While his love for the princess is in-between, however he would never admit that one out loud. Whatever the case, Axel's Quest to Elhorn will not be an easy one. Also on a related note: he changed his tormented views quite instantly, wouldn't you say?


	2. DRKA:OP 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo and Konami

_**Dark Rocket Knight Axel-Opossum's Waltz**_

**_Chapter 1- A meeting with a Tormented soul_**

"**_Tormented? Doesn't look like it to me"_**

Axel was finally out of the Subspace that Gedol had created and traveling through the ever closing wormhole he had created. "Damn it, this wormhole is not taking me in too well!" Axel said as he quickly set his rocket pack at full power. The wormhole was shifting now. Shrinking and growing, zigzagging and curving, twisting and turning. Axel was an ace at flying but he even had trouble dodging the dimensional fluxations. "Whoa, that was a close one" Axel said as he dodged an incoming wall.

The wormhole was now generating dangerous orange lightning. "There it is, I can see Zebulos Castle." Axel Said happily as he was nearing the end of the wormhole. " Sparkster, my arch nemesis, I hope you are not surprised to see me for when I return and re-equip myself, I will vanquish you and rule the planeirjfrirfeioiejforjeoje….." Axel was not even able to finish his sentence when an orange bolt shot into his purple armor and fried his sentence as well as his consciousness.

It was too late now, the arched body of Axel had caused his rockets to careen him into an invisible wall and bounce him backwards as the wormhole closed in from both sides. Axel's rocket pack then gave out as he fell and then floated in the now circular and compressed form of the remnants of the wormhole. The wormhole collapsed into blackness as the Anti-gravity around the circle in which Axel was in disappeared. Sending Axel into the void of nothingness.

Meanwhile at the other end of the closing wormhole. Sparkster, the blue armored leader of the Rocket Knights was patrolling the castle by air and noticed the wormhole. He unsheathed his mighty sword and hovered in place at the front of the wormhole. "Wha…What is that! This can't be! Whatever comes out of here, I must defeat it to protect the Kingdom of Zeb…no, to protect the planet! SO COME OUT……" suddenly that end of the wormhole closed as instantly as it had appeared leaving Sparkster stunned "Uhhh? What just happened?"

Axel had finally landed, with a loud "THUD!" that echoed through the air due to his armor. Axel still lay unconscious as the pitter patter of little feet could be heard. "d.d.you.h.ar.t.at?" was all Axel could hear as he slowly began to regain consciousness. "w.o is th.s guy an. h.w di. he ma.age to ge. to t.e t.w.r" a more frightened voice said. "Bo.s.r w.ll be ang.y .f he fi.d. him up here" an authoritive voice said. "Wait Wait, he's getting up! What do we do!". "Club him and take him to the dungeon". And before Axel could get up and assess the situation he's clubbed in the face, only getting the image of turtles in his head.

Axel was now in another dream. Only this time he was looking at himself. "Why hello there my dear friend Axel" the mirrored Axel said quite calmly "have a seat, we have much to talk about"

Axel reluctantly sat down on a suddenly visible chair "Who are you, well your me, but what matter of me are you?" The Mirrored Axel placed both his armored palms on a now visible table." Well, to put it simply Axel. I am your inner power" Axel replied calmly "You are eh? Do you hate Sparkster" Axel asked.

"Yes" Mirrored Axel said.

"Well then we have some common ground" Axel said quite happily

"yes yes we do, however my friend. You and I are an incomplete part of a dark rocket knight that needs to be one; you see I am an entity created by your torment. A torment you gave up in a matter of a week when you found that stone" Mirrored Axel seemed quite upset.

"Oh is that what you are, well ya see. I Don't need you anymore as I have overcome my uselessness back at Gedol's subspace" Axel said with confidence.

"You may have overcome me, but what if you were locked up again and all you had to talk too was me?"

"I'd be crazy then, look if you don't excuse me. I have a knight to kill and a planet to rule"

"do you really feel that way then?"

"Yes"

"Well then good luck my rash friend"

Axel awoke when a green droplet hit his nose; he slowly rose and rubbed his dirty hair. "God, that was weird. Ok first thing's first. Find out where I am and find a suitable weapon." Axel sat upwards and surveyed his surroundings. He noticed grey old bricks, a rock built bed, a horribly managed toilet and…metal bars! "DAMN! I'M TRAPPED AGAIN!"

4 hours passed by. Axel was still in his cell. Pondering the situation he was in "hrm inner power he says, he should have said the power to keep sane because this is ridiculous. No one has come to even see how I am doing. If I can get out of here I'd show whoever put me in here the end of my blade……when I find one." Axel sat up and walked towards the cell bars and crossed his arms "I wonder how sturdy these things are". Axel tapped the metal bars, and as soon as he did the bars fell like sticks in the wind. "Gah, that's all I needed to do! Damn it!" Axel yelled frustratingly.

Axel looked around the dungeon carefully as to not attract any attention. "Where exactly am I, this can't be the Zebulos dungeon can it? And….it's quite hot in here." Axel tapped his chest plate shrinking it into nothing but a fashionable belt buckle. "That's better". Axel continued to creep carefully into the dungeon when he saw a light at the end of the dungeon hall. "that must be the exit, doesn't seem to be any guards. This castle has horrible security".

Axel carefully walked to the archway of light when he noticed his way was riddled with turtle skeletons littering the floor." Not much for cleanliness either I see." Axel said as he disgustingly looked on at the bones at the horribly moist floor.

However as soon as Axel managed to reach the staircase past the archway of light. The skeletons rose up and clobbered him in the back of his head while cackling through their dirty skulls "No one escapes from our king's dungeon"

Axel was now unconscious again. His spectral self in his dreams fell to the black ground as he came face to face with his other self again.

"Back again I see"

"Shut up, just a minor setback"

"I thought you overcame me, so why are you still talking to me in your sleep"

"Hey, quiet. I don't question why your still in my head"

"True true"

"So you say you're my inner power? Yet you are born of my tormented soul?"

"indeed I am, however to be exact I was formed when you touched Gedol's gem"

"Oh Shit, your probably Gedol hiding as some other self of me so when I get back to Elhorn, you can break through my head. Take over my body, and exact your revenge!"

"No no, see that would be a horrible plot twist done too many times"

Axel had an uncertainty"so if you are, then what do I desire besides Sparkster's head on a silver platter and the planet of Elhorn"

"Princess Sherry"

"Damn! You are an alternate me. However what good are you besides conversation every time I get bashed in the head?"

"well to set it out all clear cut and cookie cutter, if we can reach a similar frequency of thought. Then your physical body would grow two times stronger"

"And how do you suppose we reach this "similar frequency""

"That's actually quite easy, even though we are both sophisticated evil opossums, the fact is you will never like me, and true I'm not fond of you either, is if we face Sparkster and equalize our hate to amass the spectral energy into physical energy to defeat him"

"I see, wait I don't hate you. I mean your me, right? Just tormented yet not tormented when actually met"

"Shhhh, your creating a plot hole to the story"

"Plot hole to what story?"

"Damn it, I said Shhhhh"

And at that moment, alternate Axel grabbed the spectral table and smashed it over Axel's face. Awakening him from this awkward and confusing dream.


	3. DRKA:OP 3

_**Rocket Knight Adventures-Sparkster**_

_**Dark Rocket Knight Axel-Opossum's Waltz**_

**_Chapter 2- Operation Run n' Jump_**

"**_Does that even make sense?"_**

Axel awoke once again in a different cell than before, a darker and smellier cell.

"Augh, my head. I swear I'm going to die before I get back to Zebulos". Axel Stood up and surveyed his surroundings as he had done before. "Seems to be a similar cell as the one before, probably farther back from my original position. When I escape, I'm going to give those skeletons a knuckle sandwich."

Axel Pressed the button on his belt buckle covering his upper body back up with his dark purple armor. Axel then walked up to the cell bars and tapped it, this time nothing happened. "Hrmm" Axel inquired. Axel gave the cell bar a few good punches when he realized it wasn't giving way any time soon. "Argh, if only I still had my rocket pack" Axel then touched his back to realize he STILL has his rocket pack "Wow, not only are these people imbeciles, but they don't even seize your arsenal. Alright then let's get started".

Axel grabbed the Rocked bed and using all his might, he yanked the rock bed from the large metal chains. "Now let's position this in front of the cell bars" he said as Axel grabbed the edge of the Stone bed and positioned its flat side to face the cell bars. Axel then gave an arrogant smirk as he used his Rocket pack to thrust himself and the rock bed through the cell bars and causing the rock bed to break through a wall on the opposite end.

Axel slowly walked over to the hole he had created and peered outside. "Heh, I knew this wou..." Axel's words were soon cut short when he saw that this castle was surrounded by a vast lava lake, with many winged turtle-like troops and ghosts flying about, Strange cannons could be found all over the place. This situation did not even give Axel a chance to fly away, as he found himself at the lowest level of the castle and a place where he could be easily spotted. "Damn too many outer defenses, I wouldn't be able to fly away undetected"

Axel stepped backwards and looked down the dimly lit dungeon hall. "Maybe I should reconsider the security here. Even if I made my escape out of this castle, I would be hunted down by all those aerial nuisances, however, whichever way I go, I will be caught and bombarded if I escape this dungeon"

Axel knocked the rock bed down to the floor and sat himself down and thought. "This can't be a kingdom, there's no village, not even an inner city. There's not even anything to stand on besides that stone bridge outside the castle. So this must be a heavily guarded fortress of some sort. Flying away would be suicide as they would be able to attack me in all directions. Yet escaping any other way would lead my outside and… still get me annihilated.

And so Axel sat and pondered and thought of a way out that wouldn't get him diced into millions of pieces by his strange foes. However he fell asleep on the rock bed from thinking too hard.

"Hello, again" the alternate Axel said as soon as Axel became visible.

"Damn it, I fell asleep again" Axel said as he started rubbing his eyes

"You mean you finally fell asleep, the two times you were here you were hit in the head"

"Ok fine" Axel said, after rubbing his eyes saw a sight that gave him a fright

"What is he doing there!" Axel said pointing his finger at the demon Sparkser

"Oh him, he got bored not appearing for awhile so he came here to have some food. Want some?"

"But he is our sworn enemy! How could you invite him here?"

"Meh, he is not that bad. Besides he from your head. Just because he looks like our foe doesn't mean he is our foe. Just an apparition"

"Yah chill out" the demon sparkster said after biting into a meat bun.

"It doesn't matter, he stabbed me in my nightmares and now you think he can just stay here!" Axel yelled, ready to slam Sparkster and Alternate Axel in the face.

"Ok, that's all I needed. You can disappear now" alternate Axel snapped his fingers causing the demon Sparkster to change into a puff of blue smoke.

"What just happened?" Axel said, scratching his head

"You just temporarily synchronized with me, powering you up for a limited time."

"But even though I hate Sparkster, you invited the apparition of him into my mind"

"Indeed I did, that way you would have the strength to make your way through the castle and reach the leader, take him out, and lower the morale of his troops to make your daring escape"

"But you didn't even hate the demon apparition, I thought I had to be facing the person, who is Sparkster, so our hatred could bond and form a spiritual link? Yet we just formed this link by just one person doing the hating? How does that make sense? HOW!"

"Ok look. One, the power is temporary at this point and I suggest you get a move on. Two, I'm generated from the crystal and from your soul, so I think that I have more power than you spiritually"

"But, you said synchro…"

Axel could not even finish his sentence when he suddenly awoke from Alternate Axel's snap of the fingers.

"Nized!" Axel managed to get out when he quickly rose from the bed as if he was having a nightmare.

Axel covered his face with his hands "damn it, most of this stuff doesn't even make sense anymore. But it doesn't matter now, this is my only chance."

Axel stood up started running towards the exit of the dungeon and came across the turtle shaped bones.

"Alright you decayed piles of crap! Come out and play." Axel said while motioning his hand and fingers in a "come and get it" fashion.

The bones started to rise and arrange themselves into four skeletal turtle bodies.

"Escaped again I see, well like we sai…"

Axel gives a quick jab to the skull of the talking bones, cutting his sentence short and knocking his body apart.

"You'll pay for that!" the other bones said as they readied their bone clubs

The first pile of bones gave a sword like slash at Axel, but to no avail as Axel spin jumps upward and dives fist first into the bones, he then front flipped above the other 2 bones and smashed their skulls together, shattering their skulls.

"Too easy" Axel said as he quickly ran up the dungeon stairs to appear in a long hallway, with lava flowing on the outer rims, and many portraits of a large turtle liked figure with fire red hair, medium sized horns, and spikes on the back of his green shell.

Axel looks up and sees a security camera. "Dammit, maybe I should have thought this through".

Suddenly the large door at the end of the hallway opened to reveal a large set of stairs with turtle troops storming downwards as a voice on an intercom could be heard.

"So, you've come to bother me again have you, I haven't even captured the princess yet! Fine if you just came for a fight, then don't expect to win. This time you're going down! Move my koopa troops, move!" the voice on the intercom yelled.

"Hrm, wanting to capture a princess, a themed form of troops? Maybe whoever reigns around here is planning an attack on Zebulos! A slight change of plan"

Axel waited for the troops to come near him so he could take their sword and hurry upwards on that path of stairs.

Axel rocket punched a koopa troop in the shell stomach, causing him to fall. "And that solves my sword problem for now, a little small though". The troops stopped and stared at Axel and started mumbling to themselves.

"Dude it isn't him this time"

"Who is he?"

"I dunno, he doesn't even seem to be from around here"

"I think the question is how he got here without notice"

"Dude, cool he is a shinobi or something"

"He's not a shinobi, ya idiot! Shinobi don't wear knight armor"

"Maybe he is a new villain wanting to take our king's throne like the others"

"That must be it!"

"Alright men, lets get him."

But as soon as the koopa troop raised their heads, all they could see is a spiraling smoke trail leading to the giant stairs.

"Troops , reverse and charge, REVERSE AND CHARGE!"

The koopa troop rushed backwards, bumping into each other like bumbling idiots, and rushed towards the top of the castle.


	4. DRKA:OP 4

_**Rocket Knight Adventures-Sparkster**_

_**Dark Rocket Knight Axel-Opossum's Waltz**_

_**Chapter 3- Side-story of the "Pigs of Plight" **_

"_**Side-story? Since when! This story is about me!"**_

Meanwhile, in the depths of hell. In the section only known as the "Bacon Bathhouse". Three sinister pigs of the universe meet to devise a plan of great evil and chaos. These three forms were known as the great pig of evil (he never really had a name, he's from Tomba 2), the treacherous and greedy space hunter Pigma, and the evil Devotindo himself, who had suddenly acquired a flesh body

"Are you all aware of why I have called this meeting between the three of us?" Devitindo said.

"No" said the other two

"Damn it! I told you both that I have summoned you to help me return the Elhorn and take over the kingdom of Zebulos and eliminate the pesky Sparkster!"

"So what, you want us to join you on a world conquest that you have already failed?" Said the Great evil pig, with a smirk on his face.

"Hrm and what reason would you not want to help me conquer Elhorn? I'm sure you had your trouble with Sparkster as well" Said Devotindo rashly

"Ummm, you see, I'm not from this planet that you're from. I would attack my dear friend Tomba for locking me in that infernal bag" Said the Great evil pig.

"Ha, you died in a bag! That's weak" laughed Pigma

The great evil pig was annoyed now "Silence you! I'm not dead. It's just coincidence that my bag leads here, besides how did you end up here Pigma?"

"Hrm, Hmm uhh well…"Pigma snorted and hesitated to mention his pathetic death at the hands of the "Star Fox" team

"SILENCE!" Devotindo yelled "I could careless what happened to any of you; the matter is that I need to know if any of you will help me on my mission"

"Yah ok, it will be more fun than this place, I'm sure" said the great evil pig

"Hrmm, I'll join, but just because I hate being in here. But there better be a golden prize at the end of this" Pigma snorted. "So how do we go about doing this?"

"That's easy; I can divert the Bag's internal subspace to lead us out of here, why I can even produce both of your previous mightiest weapons from the thoughts of the mind by pulling it out of the bag. However I will need the spatial coordinates of this planet" Said the great evil pig

"I can give you the coordinates of my Pig Star and that's it. And if what you say is true, then we can use the revived Pig Star as a base of operations." Said Devotindo

"Good, oh and Pigma, what will you be contributing?" Inquired the great evil pig.

"Umm"

"Pigma!" Yelled both Devotindo and the great evil pig

"Fine Fine, I had three powerful aerial ships. The Arwing, the Wolfen, and the Wolfen II." Snorted Pigma

"Good enough" Said Devotindo "When can we execute this plan?"

"Soon, I need to charge a magical blast at my bag." Said the Great Evil Pig

"Good" said Devotindo

"Take caution though, because we are going through something other than the bag and just the bag's subspace. I am capable of dieing, that also means that you're magically created weapons will vanish with my death."

"Ok ok, geez. Just get this show on the road" Snorted pigma rapidly

"Then, meeting adjourned" said Devotindo as he turned and walked away.

And so starts the great evil triad of pigs. What havoc and chaos will ensue when they emerge from the other side of the hellish subspace? What chances does Sparkster have to defeat this seemingly powerful force? And why am I, the author, making a side story to the main story. Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
